RR-3
Some people in existance know what this thing is and what it does. Heck, even it's creator knew what it was supposed to do. The only thing is: nobody knows why it still has those old rags on. This character was made and used by Yoshipea. Personality Even though it cannot speak, it has shown that it doesn't want any of it's allies to be hurt, and prefers to help people over hurting them. It can Express emotions, which is something most machines can't do(During it's time, anyway). These will trigger a color change in the embroidery and eyes, which will be explained later on. In the past, it just wanted to fulfill it's purpose. Now though, it just wants to start a new life. History Backstory Few people actually know when and where it started it's life, and one of them learned it's backstory from encountering and interacting with it. In the past, it was created for a King as a friend/Makeshift child for him after he begged for a machina days after his birthday, and he loved it to death. He knew that RR-3 can't speak, so he taught it how to communicate by other means, and in this case: By using pen and paper. It helped the king keep his castle in shape, and he rewarded it with toys he thought it would play around with. Those toys really didn't strike any interest into the machine. After multiple years and upgrades, the king passed away, and it took his place after mourning him. It really had nothing else to do but lounge in it's chair, and after many years, everyone threw a riot. A while after, the inhabitants left the kingdom in ruins, and RR-3 was upset to see it happen. It really had no idea what do do then, and after seeing what happened, it just had to shut down for a really long time. Today, it lies in it's castle, built-in clothing in tatters, slightly rusted, and overall damaged from abandon. A historian found the machine and accidentally activated it, supprising him as the machine wondered why he was with it. And after that, it just wanted to start a new life, as it's purpose was meaningless after being abandoned for so long. The lights must be seeked! Not much of a major appearance, but it was found in the mall, in which Volt noticed was trying to turn the power back on. Volt kills Zombies After Volt brought it to the others, Jax repaired it's speaker after an hour, and it gained the ability to synthesize speech. Afterwards, Midna said it came from an abandoned Cyberpunk kingdom. And then the titular event happens: Volt and the Cyber-kitties kill zombies. Gadgets This machine has been recorded to have various gadgets built within it, such as: *Jets: A quadron of jets are located on it's back, which enables flight. *Scanners: Located within it's eyes, it allows it to read things that most people can't understand. Alas, it cannot speak, so it has to write the translation on a peice of paper. **Facial recognition: The scanners can also be used to recognize people. If it notices any flaws on someone's face, it can either be recognized as an imposter, or may recognize that the person has changed a bit. *Embroidering: As mentioned earlier, the embroidering and eyes change to reflect the machine's mood. White is a frequent color, as it's usually neutral, but may become a different color when it's feeling the color's respective mood. *Healing beam: Stored within it's hands, it can use it to put an ally back into mint condition. It cannot use it on itself though. *Speech synthesis: Revealed in "Volt kills Zombies", although it doesn't use it much, it can communicate with other people. Weaknesses *Non-combat centered: Major weakness. It's not made for combat, which means it's not going to be in a fight unless one of it's allies needs help from a medic. Trivia *It's creator, Yoshipea, had some help from Lord Ghetsis for the idea. *Despite it's appearance, it's merely genderless, which may explain it's robotic behaviors. **Being an old century machine, this is to he expected. ** **It's voice suggests it's female, but it'll directly state that it's just an object when someone mentions it. *There's a little joke where someone mentions a "Full-blown JACK-6 with tank tracks and a bug's head" when this character's around. Doesn't always happen though. **This is a reference to a quote it's creator said a day before it's creation. *It could be based off of Asholette from Soul Calibur IV, and the JACK line from Tekken to some extent. **Although, it can also be based off of the scientist class from Transformers, Fall of Cybertron. **Speaking of JACK, it's body movements are similar to JACK-7. *Judging from it's appearance, it's build suggests that clothing has to be put on it, like the ones built on it. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Yoshipea) Category:Robots Category:Average Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:True Neutral